No
by Adja
Summary: ‘No’ seems to be a pattern between the two of them. Mac turns to Dick for the most unexpected, erm... help. Mention of Bronson.


"Could you sleep with me ?" Mac asked, clutching at her purse.

Dick choked, spilling beer all over his chest. He couched, looking up at her with teary eyes, wincing. "_What ?!_"

He was sure he was dreaming. Mac, the girl who hated him couldn't be standing here in the suite, six month after his brother's death, asking him to...

"You heard me." She said, looking uncomfortable, but bravely holding his gaze.

He swatted at his shirt and smirked, then looked back at her. _Nope, still here, dude._ "I don't think-…"

"Come on, don't tell me you're no easy lay !" she spat, sarcastic. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt at that.

"Why ?"

She shrugged, he expected her to turn pink but she didn't. She just looked sheepish, sad and tired. "I broke up with Bronson." She said. "I broke up with him because he wanted more and I.. couldn't."

Dick remained silent, trying to remember the last time he'd felt that awkward. _Shit, I don't remember that part of the scenario._ "I… You know, right ? Logan told you ?"

Dick raised a brow. Had the two of them… ? _Naahh. _He mentally waved it off dismissively. _Impossible._

Indeed. "I'm still a virgin." She said, and he felt his head spin, though it was his first beer of the day. She babbled slightly. "I.. I got scared and… I don't know. Could you.. ?"

He set his can on the coffee table and folded his arms, wincing when he realized that now his arms where gonna be sticky too. "Mac-…"

"It doesn't have to mean anything !" she cut him. "It's just…"

"You want a quick fuck ?" Dick was expecting to wake up. _Any second now._

Mac shrugged, blushing slightly finally. "Doesn't have to be quick." _Kinky. _In any other occasions, he would have grinned.

But he simply shook his head, making her repeat another time. Because he wasn't sure he had understood yet, because _this_ couldn't be happening. And for her to hear it once more, because he doubted that she would -if she regained sanity any soon- agree with her behaviour.

"You want me to bang you ? I mean, _you_ ??" The idea of the two of us was awkward, but the fact that she could resort to something like that, out of desperation, was unbearable.

"Yeah." She said, dropping her purse on one arm chair and sitting on the table.

Dick narrowed his eyes again. "Why ?"

She looked down, then back at him, straight in the eye. "Because it's just one stupid thing I wanna get over with, and move on." He could feel the grief and anger in her eyes. Oh, no, this wasn't good at all.

"Why me ?" Yeah, that was the hundred dollar question, why precisely _him_.

"Ahh... Because you're good at it ?" She blushed a little again. "I hear." She added. Again, in any other situation, he would have teased her about keeping tabs on him.

"Yeah, but… still, why me ? I mean, you could ask Logan ?" he said, conscious he sounded stupid. Logan was Veronica's and Ronnie was Logan's, even for him, he wouldn't even try. "I mean, why do you think it would… work, with me ?" The situation felt really funny, but not funny 'ah ah'.

Dick felt genuinely concerned by the girl him and his brother had hurt so bad. If he could understand what was going on in her mind, maybe he could fix something, make it up to her.

Mac pursed her lips. "Because you know my secret. You know my scars. And I think I know yours." She paused, looking in his eyes, then away, shrugging. "Not that it matters anyway."

Dick remained silent until she looked back at him. "Actually it does." It was even probably why he wasn't pounding into her right now. She gave him a smile, tainted with pain and sadness. She looked so tired, so lost. This was unfair.

His eyes grew wide and he ran his hand through his hair again. "O-kay…" Weird day.

It wasn't like he wouldn't have, you know. But despite all that people could say, Dick Casablancas had a slight sense of right and wrong -unlike other members of the family- and this definitely fell in the 'don't-do-it-unless-you-want-to-have-remorse-for-the-rest-of-your-life-and-don't-forget-get-tasered-to-death' category.

Mac looked expectant, though. "So ?"

"No." he almost cringed at the shock and hurt that flashed on her face.

"Why ?" he voice wavered slightly, but it didn't show on her face, she didn't meet his eyes though.

"Because if there's one girl I don't wanna fuck, Mac, it's you !" he says, a little too loud maybe. It was an exclamation, not a reproach, but she seemed to have taken it otherwise.

She looked away and he knew, but the quick swallowing motion of her throat, that she was fighting tears. Damn, all he could do was make her cry, wasn't it ?

"Ok." She croaked. She picked her purse and got up. He clenched his jaws. _Dammit, Dick !_

"Wait ! I didn't mean it like that. I mean…" Dick took a step forward to run after her, but she had stopped, looking at him, confusion written over her face.

He held out his palm, resorting to body talk. "I've hurt you enough, I…" he shook his head. "I'm trying to stop being a jackass, you know."

She nodded, her eyes still a little shiny. "But..." her voice was strangled. "_I_ came."

Yes she had. And he knew any guy would have been happy to oblige, especially him, actually. But he couldn't. Just like what she had said. She was a virgin, right ? So… "You don't know what you're asking for." He told her. "You shouldn't do that. With me or anyone. You're gonna regret it."

She blinked, then sarcasm made its way to her eyes again. Not in her tone, though. "How would you know ?"

He snorted sadly. "Oh, believe me, I know something about regrets."

She pursed her lips and gave him a sheepish glance. "Sorry."

He reached for her shoulder, feeling somehow relived that the conversation wasn't about them having sex anymore. "Me too."

They remained still a moment, silent communication working. She was processing all the meaning he had put in his last words. After a while, some back ground noise set her in motion again. "Well, I'm gonna go."

"No." She stopped dead, turning back to him angrily.

"_No ? _What ? Can't you say anything else to me ? What the hell do you want ?" As she had barked, he had come closer, and was now as close as she hadn't started leaving.

"You." He stated simply, evenly.

She crooked a brow. "You've changed your mind ?"

He reached out for her face and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "No." he said, slightly grinning.

She licked her lips, puzzled. "I don't-.."

"Shh…" Dick hushed her, capturing her lips again. He gripped just a little bit more when she finally responded.

"But-.." she tried to protest again against his lips. He pressed her face harder against him, kissing her with conviction until she moaned, forgetting about arguing back. She gave in, enjoying his gentleness. Then he drew back, smiling at her and staring in her eyes.

"I won't fuck you, Mac. I won't-..." He whispered softly. "But give us some time, and we'll try some lovin'..."

She stared at him, amazed, stunned. She wondered what she had had expected coming here, she hadn't realised until then, that she had thought of _getting it done_ with him but never of kissing him. _I'm so crazy._

For once Dick had been the wise one. This had to be a sign of the apocalypse, right ?

"Sounds good." She uttered, and this time she leant in for the quick kiss.

Dick wrapped his arms around her a little more and kissed her forehead. "I've got some movies rented." he said, expectant. "Are you busy tonight ?"

She chuckled, think that they should start saying something else. "No."


End file.
